


I Wanna Be Drunk When I Wake Up, On The Right Side Of The Wrong Bed

by Unaccepted_Pylades



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I tried to write angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, but in the end it was mostly fluff, how do you angst, i just have so many feels okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaccepted_Pylades/pseuds/Unaccepted_Pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a night of drunken sex, Enjolras being perfect as usual, and Grantaire being, well, Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Drunk When I Wake Up, On The Right Side Of The Wrong Bed

The first thing Grantaire felt that morning was warmth. It was unusual and comforting, like he was holding the Sun between his arms, making him feel like he would never wake up cold and alone ever again. He opened his eyes to find out that cuddled up next to him was nothing less than his fearless leader, cutely asleep, even with a smile between his lips.

R pulled away sharply with a gasp, almost fell to the floor, frightened. This woke Enjolras up, he blinked twice until he realized where he was.

"R?"

Grantaire had turned his back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Memories of the previous night were returning to his mind. He had drunk a lot, as usual. What was different that time was that Enjolras had accepted his bottle when he offered with a "drink with me" and half a smile.

Enjolras sat up, his head hurt like hell, though he tried to focus.

"Did we-? Oh my France, tell me I didn't-"

"Don't worry, no one will know. Now go away."

Enjolras rushed out of the bed and started collecting his clothes, scattered throughout the room of the artist. Grantaire didn't even look at his Greek God body. ~~[Well, okay, maybe he sneaked a peek, but who can blame him]~~ When he was mostly dressed and back in control of the situation, E turned to look at R, who was then sitting still with the face against his hands. Enjolras frowned, that wasn't right.

"R, are you... Okay?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It's all my fault." R looked up, the rage he felt becoming the well known sadness. "I'm so sorry."

"This is not on you. We both made a mistake."

Grantaire stood up to face him, almost forgetting that he was in his underwear.

"No, I was mistaken. For a wonderful moment, I forgot that you are made of marble, that you cannot love. Especially not me. I am a good for nothing fool, right?" Enjolras tried to argue but Grantaire kept talking, more to himself than to him. "I don't know how could I think that someone as perfect as you could end up with someone as sad, and pathetic, and miserab-"

That's when Enjolras grabbed his face and crashed their lips together to shut him up. Grantaire, confused, just stood there, blinking rapidly. E pulled away but didn't remove his hands from his face, feeling R melt into his touch.

"You complete me, Taire. I wouldn't have ended up here if I didn't want to."

"B-But you said this was a mistake..."

Enjolras rubbed Grantaire's cheeks with his thumbs, softly. "It was a mistake doing it like this. I want you to be able to remember everything that I do to you."

Grantaire remained in shock for a moment, then slowly smiled, his heart beating so loud he thought everyone in France would hear it.

"Oh, I remember, Apollo."

Enjolras pushed him on the bed.

"Don't call me that."

"As you wish, sunshine."

"You are terrible."

"So are you."

"You know you love me."

"And what if I do?" R looked at him defiantly, while Enjolras crawled on top of him.

"What if you do?"

"Do you permit it?"

Enjolras smiled, taking R's hands and pressing them against the mattress above his head, fingers interlaced, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just discovered ExR and I had so many feels that I needed to share them with someone.  
> This is the first time I share a fic with the world and English isn't my first language, so please be kind?  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> 


End file.
